Bad enough for you
by Jacksinabox
Summary: A alternate universe of Star vs the forces of evil, where Star went to Saint O's before going to Earth and Marco is a bad boy.
1. Unlikely Acquaintances

Bad enough for you

Summary: A alternate universe of Star vs the forces of evil, where Star went to Saint O's before going to Earth and Marco is a bad boy.

Based off of Fullysketch's characters AU Princess!Star and BadBoy!Marco

Chapter one: Unlikely Acquaintances

(Marco's pov)

I looked over at my best friend Oskar Greason as he folded then last of the paper air planes. He handed me six already made planes. "Ready? On the count of three we throw." He whispered.

I nodded and picked up the first one I pulled my arm back I watched as Oskar held up fingers. One finger, two fingers. A loud buzz went off over head.

"Marco Diaz to the principles office."

I quickly drop the plane before people could turn and look at me. A course of "Oooos" came out from my peers as they turned and looked at me.

I kicked my feet off from the top of the desk and stood up. Oskar waved at me and I looked over at him as he mouth out "What did you do?" I shrugged my shoulders and smirked at him and made my way to the door, as I walked out I heard our math teacher yell that I needed a hall pass.

I decided that whatever the principle found out that I did, his punishment could wait. I made my way to the bathroom and opened a tootsie pop.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My sixteen year old body was tall and my arms were muscular thanks to years of boxing. My brown hair was flip up in the front. My black stud earring clearly showed since my hair didn't cover my ears. My face was had a few scars nothing to noticeable unless you got real close. Which not many people did unless they wanted to start a fight. I had missed a few places while shaving so I had stubble here and there. I had a black mole on my right cheek.

My black leather jacket hung over my favorite red hoodie which cut to a V in the front showing my white under shirt. I had black fingerless gloves on my hands and black jeans to match. I had wore my black converse instead of my black combat boots today.

I bit down hard on the sucker causing part of it to break off. I let out a sigh and tilted my head back against the cool wall.

If I had gotten in trouble again they were going to call my parents and I hated when they had to take off work to come here and hear about my "behavior problems" again.

I hit my head against the wall. There was no point in hiding, the principle will send his square, hallway monitors to come a find me. I stuck my hands in my hoodie pocket and walk to the office.

I threw open the door and walked in. Principle Skeeves was standing there with a blonde haired girl probably my age maybe younger. "Diaz! Your late."

I shrugged my shoulders and smiled. "Sorry, I forgot where the office was. It looks different walking here by yourself instead of having a escort."

Principle Skeeves seem unamused. He took a calming breath before continuing "Marco this here is Star Butterfly." He paused and I watch as she picked her long, poofy, dress and curtsied.

"Ahh...what's up?" I asked. How do you responded to that?

"She's our new foreign exchange student. I want you to give her a tour of the school today." He continued.

I looked over at the girl. Her blonde hair was in a high pony tail. Her bangs tucked into the sides. Red bows that suck up from her head band were clearly seen. Her blue dress had a collar and round poofy sleeves. The dress itself was frilly, blue, and went to her ankles and she wore white flats on her feet. In her hands (which she held in front of her) was a round, short, baton like thing with wings and a crown, with a big star in the center. Though the oddest thing was her cheeks. Instead if dimples or just having rosy cheeks, this girl had a heart on both sides of her face.

Yup she definitely wasn't from around here. I turn back to the principle. "Are you really sure you want me to show her around?" I asked. Cause really? What is he thinking, he's pretty much throwing her to the dogs.

He glared at me. "Yes I'm sure. You are to give Miss Butterfly a full tour of Echo Creek Academy and your going to keep her away from the riffraff you call friends."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah alright." He smiled.

"Besides, maybe she'll be a good influence on you." He said and I couldn't help but smirk.

"How do you know I won't corrupt her?" Which I really didn't have plans for she wasn't my type, not was I interested to begin with.

He chuckled. "Oh I think Miss Butterfly can handle herself." What the hell did that mean?

I heard a faint sound of someone clearing there throat to get a persons attention. We both turned our heads at the only other person in the room. "You know it's rude to talk about someone when there in the room with you and can hear every word your saying."

I looked at her shocked. Did she really just give me and our principle a lecture in manners? Skeeves instead of being pissed like he would have been if it were say, me for example. Smiled brightly at her.

"Right you are Miss Butterfly. Allow me to apologize and take my turn to leave you with your escort." Skeeves turn back to his desk and picked up a chest and rushed out the door.

I waited a few minutes to make sure he was at least in the parking lot and made my way to the door. When the she didn't follow yelled over my shoulder. "You coming or what?" I didn't have to look back I heard her pick up her dress and rush to follow.

"And this is the gym where students go to BS for fifty-two minutes." I undid another sucker and stuck it in my mouth.

"Uh huh." She said. I knew I was being a bit of a jerk to her on her first day. She seems like the type who would want a detail description of a place especially one she would spend eight hours in five days a week and here I was half assing this tour.

I took the sucker out of my mouth. "So ah, Star was it?" She nodded her head but her eyes gave away her expression. Unhappy and unimpressed.

"Why did you decide to come to Echo Creek Academy?" I stuck my hands in my hoodie pocket.

"My parents thought it would be a good, experience for me." She said slowly.

I nodded. My family always except new foreign students, so her reason didn't surprise me really.

"So what kind of stuff you into?" I asked. Maybe if I kept her talking about herself it would distract her from how bad this tour really was.

"I like reading, dancing, painting, sewing, embroidering, writing, play the violin, and work on my studies."

I almost stop walking altogether there was no way someone could be that boring. "Oh that's different." I said awkwardly.

"Your not impress, I see." Her voice seemed colder and I decided to be straight with her.

"Not really, you seem boring is all." I told her.

Since I was in front of her I didn't see her take the short looking baton and waved it in the air.

In front of me there was a giant, pink moth like monster that shriek and flew way, but not before knocking over a power pole.

I turn around slowly and looked at this girl. "What the hell was that!?"

"A giant moth monster. Don't worry they only eat giant sweaters." She said nonchalantly.

Worry and confusion sweep my body as I asked my next question. "Where did you say you were from again?"

"I never did, but I'm a magical princess from the dimension Mewni."

I looked at her. She did look and fit the type to be a princess, prissy, unoriginal, boring, completely not unique .

"Well your majesty, its been real, and its been, well I wouldn't call this fun. But it just hasn't been real fun so I'm going to ditch you and met up with my friends. Later."

"But Mr. Skeeves told you, you have to give me a tour and I wasn't suppose to met your friends." She reasoned

I rolled my eyes so she could see and I heard her scoff. "Yeah well for future reference I don't take kindly to being told what to do." And with that I threw my sucker stick on to the floor and walked to Oskar's next class.

Oskar drove me home after band practice ended. Since we took turns driving to school to cut back on asking our parents for gas money some days I didn't get home till after six sometimes later if we went to hang out with Janna.

I told Oskar bye and walked into my house and was not prepare for what I saw and I walked into some freaky stuff when my parents were home.

The highness herself, Star Butterfly was sitting on my couch making my parents laugh.

"Hey mom, hey dad." I said so they would notice me.

"Son! Your home! Meet our new house guest Star Butterfly. She the new foreign exchange student staying with us." My dad said excitedly.

I groan to myself. "Of course she is."

"Now Marco I know we said we take a break from foreign exchange programs, but I really think she would be a good influence on you." I sighed. Looks like they already decided on keeping her.

"Okay mom."

"Fantastic! Star Sweetie, Marco will show you to your room."

Star smiled at my parents. "Thank you for you generous hospitality, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz."

I made the walked up the stairs to where we usually let our guest stay. I brought her to where her room was and watch as she made the room more royal like. It was actually looked pretty cool.

"So where's your room Marco?" She ask and she sounded so genuinely curious I decide to show her.

I open the door and reveled a unmade bed, the incomplete song me and Oskar were working on, empty cups, dirty pates, and some clothes laying here and there. Nothing to bad really.

"Marco this is no way a person should live." Before I could any make a physical remark of any kind she continued. "Sparkly, clean, kitten rain."

I watched as glittery kittens fell out from my ceiling and started cleaning my room. Which would have been nice if they haven't destroyed the music sheet with their claws.

After the little terrors finish I turn to Star. "What the hell?! Why would you do that?" I asked

"I'm sorry Marco. I didn't think they would go so far." She hung her head and I felt a bit bad for yelling.

"Well sorry doesn't fix it. Is this all your here for to make my life more difficult?"

Her blue eye seem to get more emotional and wet which was never a good thing. I couldn't stand to see girls cry.

"Fine! Since I'm messing up your life so badly I should just leave! Excuse me." She made her way to the stairs and descended down them gracefully.

I rubbed the back of my neck. I felt like a jackass for the way I treated her. She did apologize and it did seem like a honest mistake. I heard the front door close softly and if it had been me I would have slammed it.

I sighed as I went into my room and removed all the kittens. They were actually kind of cute if you like glitter and really big eyes. Plus once they finish cleaning they were really sweet. I picked one of them up and set it on my chest to pet and called Oskar.

He picked up on the second ring "Sup?"

"Hey man are you busy? I need to vent." I looked down at the gray kitten that had sparkly fur.

"Sure dude I just finish dinner with my family. Don't you usually call Janna with this kind of stuff."

"Janna would just call me a prick."

"Fair enough. What's up?"

I told him the whole story about how this square princess, foreign exchange student was living with me and I felt like shit cause she maybe prissy, but that didn't give me the right to yell at her. And letting her leave upset.

"Shit dude you're an ass."

"Thanks Oskar. That helps a ton." I replied sarcastically.

"Your welcome. Anyways besides your desperate need to be sarcastic, I would say go and find her and apologize to her."

The kitten had curled up in a ball and had fallen asleep on top of me. "Yeah that sound about right. Thanks man I owe you."

"Yup, and I'll hold you to that. Later, oh and Marco I have a copy of that song that got destroyed."

I groaned. "Greeaaat." I drug out. "I talk to you later man. Bye.

I hung up the phone and sat the kitten off my chest and onto my pillow, with out waking it. I stood up and walked to the door.

I looked where I thought she might had run off to. The library, park, craft store, couple of clothing stores, and other places none which had seen her. It wasn't like she be hard to miss.

I continued walking. I wasn't going home until I found her. I was about to die of thirst from walking everywhere. I could see a gas station coming up so I decided I should stop in there grab a slushy and bag of suckers and think of a new plan to find Star otherwise I'll be at it all night.

I walked into the store and heard the jingle of the bell overhead. I looked over at the slushy machine and notice a girl with blonde a long pony tail sitting at a table with her back perfectly straight looking at the wall.

Star. It had to be her. I took my hands out of my pockets and made my way to her. I cleared my throat. "Hey there."

Her extremely blue eyes looked up at me. She seemed frozen for a minute before shaking her head. She sighed and stood up. "Lets go outside. If your going to yell more I rather you do it outside and not in front of complete strangers."

I picked up a almost empty foam cup and threw it away and told the person behind the check out desk thank you as I followed her outside.

Once the door shut I began talking. "What were you drinking?"

"Hot tea. The owner made it for me after see how upset I was."

I sighed. "Look I'm sorry I snapped at you. It was wrong and you were just trying to help and went about it the wrong way."

I waited for her to respond. She just stood there looking unimpressed. "Thats it?"

I felt a snap of anger go through me. "What do you mean, Thats it? What more do you want?"

"How about an apology for ditching me today, when you personally were asked to give me a tour? How's about one for making me late for all my classes today. How about another for leaving me to figure out my own way to get home. I tried giving you the benefit of doubt that you were a nice guy, and this." She gesture to me.

"Was just an act. But it turns out I was wrong! From the moment I met you, you have judge me from the way I look, to my hobbies, to the way I act and you don't even know me. Why should I treat you any different?"

I felt horrible but before I could respond I heard a ripping noise she sharply turned around and I saw a monster step out of a slit followed by several other monsters. The smallest monster was a grayish, green color and look similar to a bird with yellow eyes, and dark gray beak with white fangs. A dark green cloak over his shoulders and a cow skull on his head.

"Star Butterfly! I finally found you!" He said as I greeting. Wait she knows him?

"Ludo?! How did you find me!?"

She demanded.

Ludo smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Star nodded her head slowly as if talking to a child. "Yes that's why I asked." I couldn't help but to smile at that. She was funny when she wasn't taking a go at me.

"Well Bull frog, wait! I don't have to tell you anything, ATTACK!"

His army of monsters lung toward her. With out thinking I jumped in front of her to protect her and began swinging at the monster. Each of my strikes hitting and I duck quickly to avoid getting hit and stuck him down.

"You can fight?" I heard Star ask behind me.

"Boxing." I answered smiling. She smiled back and I realized that we still had a whole army to fight.

I quickly moved to the next one. I heard Star somewhere behind say. "Rainbow punch!" Taking out another monster. I kept on the offense, but I saw Star the way she duck and move and picked out the perfect opportune moment to take down her opponent, years I spent boxing so I knew a skilled fighter when I saw one, and Star Butterfly could try to hide it with frilly dress, boring hobbies, and using magic. But she was a skilled fighter if I've ever seen one.

I heard Ludo yell at one of his minions "I thought you said she was unprotected." Psh like she needs protect from these guys.

I backed up so I was against Star and I smiled at her, one she returned. Her blast hit the same minion Ludo had been taking to before. I heard him yell at him. "Get up you making me look bad!"

The minion did in fact get up and Star held up her wand. "Jelly bean hallucination mist!" I watched at the minion starred at his hand for a few minutes muttering.

While me and Star was distracted watching him, we both were hit and hit the pavement. I stood up and returned the favor. I help Star up as she turned her wand on them. "Mega, Super, Narwhale blast!"

The narwhale blast was enough to finish the army. "You want some of this Ludo?" Star asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

My heart was beating a bit faster, but that should be expected since I did just fight a bunch of monsters.

"No." He groaned. He took out a pair of scissors and cut a slit into the air opening up a portal.

"Get into the portal! You even retreat like losers! This is what happens when you don't work out regularly, your muscles are like pudding!" Ludo yelled.

A few muttered in pained and as the last on went in Ludo stuck his head out. "I'll get you Star Butterfly. If its the last." The portal cut him short making the cow skull fall off his head as it closed.

I turn toward her. "That was awesome! I was awesome! You were awesome! We were awesome!" I told her smiling.

She gave a small smile back which made my heart sink a little. "Yeah I guess we were. Thank you for staying and helping me."

I was about to bring up that she didn't need my help she was a skilled fighter herself, but she cut in before I could. "Maybe you not all that bad."

Most the time I hated when people told me that cause it always felt as if they wanted me to change but hearing her say it like that made it seem like it was just character trait of mine.

"Your not to bad yourself. Look I was a jerk to you before and I'm really sorry. Can we start over as friends?" I asked. Maybe it was the fact I knew there was more to her than dresses and following the rules, or maybe it was she could be funny without trying and she could be fun to annoy later on, since we seem to be polar opposites. I just knew deep down this seemed right.

Her smiled seemed to perk up a bit. "I don't really see us being besties right off the bat Marco." My heart dropped.

"Oh." I replied dully.

"How about instead until we know each other better we consider each other acquaintances?"

I smirked at her. She at least wanted to try and get to know me and wanted to be friends with me. "Damn, and I was hoping we could frienemys."

Her smiled stay but her nose curled up. "Swearing isn't polite." She said.

"Neither is correct a person way of speaking." My smirked widen as she rolled her eyes at me, her smile never leaving her face.

She laughed, actually laughed at my response. "Take me home pig. It's getting late and we have class in the morning."

I smiled at her and offer her my arm to hold onto as we walked, which she shook her head no on. After a moment or two of silence I spoke up.

"You have a really nice laugh there Princess."

Author's note

So this is my first Starco fic! Let me know what you think okay?

Tons of thanks goes to the wonderful fullysketch at for letting me use her characters. Much love to her. Thanks bunches for reading and take care bye!


	2. Second guessing

Bad enough for you

Summary: A alternate universe of Star vs the forces of evil, where Star went to Saint O's before going to Earth and Marco is a bad boy.

Based off of Fullysketch's characters AU Princess!Star and BadBoy!Marco

Chapter two: Second guessing

(Star's pov)

I watched Marco bring a rather large plate of nachos over to the table where I was sitting at. Ankles cross, back straight, hands in my lap just as I was taught. He sat the plate down in the middle of the table and took the empty seat in front of me.

I grabbed one chip from the top and took a small bite from it. It was actually really good. It was truthfully one of the best Earth tasting foods that I've had.

When I looked up to praise Marco on his talent, I frowned.

Marco in the short amount of time that he sat down had: Put his black converse on his mother's table, tilted his chair back on two legs, and was chewing with his mouth open. None of which was approved table manners no matter what dimension a person was in.

I sighed. Livening with Marco had its ups and downs. It's downs being he was: rude, rebellious, loud, obnoxious, annoying, rash, irresponsible, ill-manner, ill-temper, I could continue, but none of that matter when underneath it all he was kind, caring, smart, and at times sweet guy.

I tried to ignore Marco's loud, gross chewing noises. The shoes and chair I could see pass since that's just how Marco sits, I've notice that he does it at home, school, almost anywhere that won't throw him out for it. But chewing with his mouth open was driving me to my tipping point. I didn't was to critique him, but maybe he doesn't realize he's doing it and this little annoyance can be solved.

"Marco could you close your mouth when you chew please?" I asked nicely.

His eyes flickered up from the nachos to my face. His still smacking lips tilted up in a smirk which to be complete honest I've seen him smirk more than actually smile. And it never meant good news.

"Oh I'm sorry, Your Highness. Is it bothering you?" It annoyed me to the moon and back how he mockingly called me "highness" or "majesty" or really any nickname he gave me, with that certain tone of sarcasm as if he found things that irritated me humorous. He probably did actually.

I tried my hardest not to roll my eyes. Princesses do not roll their eyes in disagreements. They talk them out. "Yes Marco, it is." I responded. My nerves were a bit raw and I was hoping for once Marco would just leave it alone.

Marco wouldn't be Marco if he had left it alone. His smirk widen and his chewing went from thoughtless to obnoxious. I curled my nose in disgusted.

"Marco cut it out! You have the table manners of a pig!" I narrowed my eyes and gripped my wand tighter hoping that he would feel threaten enough to stop. Of course I would never intentionally hurt him it was more for show, not that he needed to know that.

He chuckled at my nonverbal threat. I knew that he didn't really think of me as intimidating, but the least he could do was show a person some respect.

I scoff at his laugh and rolled my eyes. If he wanted to be immature fine. Let him. "Why do you have to seek pleasure in driving me up the wall with your childish antics, Marco?"

"I do it all for your reaction little Miss Stuck up!" He laughed louder and I felt my resolve dissolve.

I continued to frown at him and turn my anger into indifference. If Marco wanted a reaction them I would be foolish to give him what he wants.

I heard his laughter die down and I decided to take it a step farther and pretend he was there. I picked up another chip and took a bite out of it, never looking at him.

"Don't be such a downer Star." He told me. I stood up and turned my back on him and made my way over over to the sink washing my hands and picking up a wash rag and wiped off the counter top he had used.

I heard his feet hit the floor followed by the legs of his chair. "Come on, I'm messing with you. No need to raise hell about it."

"Well I don't appreciate it, so cut it out." I snapped.

I heard the loud scraping noise of the chair being pushed back. "Why do you have to be like this? Not everything needs to be taken so seriously. It's annoying of you to always be slightly pissed at me, even when I'm not doing anything big. I'm just being myself."

I turn around to look at him. "I'm annoying?! Marco it's like your life goal to be the most childish sixteen year old on this planet."

Marco stood up rapidly. "Is that so!? Well then it must be your life goal to be a complete buzz kill. God it's a wonder you haven't made any friends, it's because your, a lame, goody goody, no fun ever, royal." Marco's hand hit the table for emphasis, which caused the pile of nachos to fall over and break on the floor.

We both stared at the fallen chips and cheese for a minute before Marco took one last look at me and headed toward the door.

"Wait where are you going?" I rushed after him. There was no way he was leaving me with this mess. I was about to grab the sleeve of his black leather jacket, but thought better of it.

"Oskar's or Janna's. You know my friends." His tone was short and clip and the way he emphasize the word friends, hurt. He turn back away and slam the door.

I waited there a few seconds or maybe minutes I really didn't know. I knew that it was useless to wait at the door for him. I had not met Janna or Oskar, Marco kept them both far away from me at school. On the days he went over to hang out with them he left me at home and would be gone for hours at a time. Sometimes even past curfew. Which I've only mention a few times to Mrs and Mr. Diaz.

I took a deep breath threw my nose and out my mouth. I walked back into the kitchen and grabbed the broom. I swept up all the chips in the floor and tossed them in the trash, then grabbed a wet rag and scrubbed the floor clean of cheese.

Even though Marco and I fight often, I still consider him a good person and acquaintance. Though it did rub me wrong that he avoided me when he was with his friends and during school when we didn't have class together. I think that maybe if we spent more time together would could bond and be better friends. Because while I had a few acquaintances in my classes I didn't really consider them close friends. And plus Marco and I live together so we should at least be friendlier to each other.

I went up to my room and sat down at my vanity. I tugged at my high blonde ponytail and readjusted the red bow on top. Two pieces of hair hung in front of my ears framing my face. I looked down at the short blue ball gown like dress that hugged my sixteen year old body. Everything was in order except I felt bad about mine and Marco's dumb fight.

'Maybe when he gets home I should just...' My thoughts were cut short at the sound of ripping. I quickly turn and even though it wasn't lady like at all my mouth drop at the sight of who was floating in my room.

"Pony head?!" I shouted/asked.

"Hey B-Fly! How have you been doing?" She asked.

I rushed forward and wrapped her up in a tight hug. I missed her so much.

"Not so great. I've missed you like crazy. What are you doing here?"

I didn't miss the hurt in her eyes when I told her that I wasn't doing good, but she quickly shook her head. "I came to cheer you up! It isn't easy being somewhere new by yourself so I thought what better way to check on you than to come visit you."

I could feel my eye water. Even when I went to Saint O's I had Pony head, coming to Earth with no friends had been tough and I was glad she was here.

"So where to girl?" She stuck out her tongue showing me her Inter dimensional scissors.

I gasped. How lucky could one princess get. "Lets go to the book keeping dimension! I heard they have the biggest Libray anywhere."

I watched as Pony Head cut a slit in the air, and in the back on my mind I felt a bit bad about leaving with no explanation or note. But then again I won't be long and Marco will be back before his parents. Besides Marco doesn't care where I am so long as I'm not killing his good mood. With that step I walked through with Pony head right behind me.

(Marco's pov)

Me and Janna punched the roof of Oskar's car repeatedly as he drove to my house. "Do it! Do it! Do it!" We yelled over the loud blast of his radio. Trying to get him to do another burn out on the way there.

I glance down at the clock and saw that it was three hours past my curfew. If my parents were back from their date they would ground me for sure. Which bites majorly cause their version of grounding meant no Oskar, no Janna, no tv, no outside, no cell phone. Just school, and maybe boxing depending how mad they were.

Oh and I guess I could add Star to that equation too now. The past few times I've sunk out or in recently, she's caught me and it took all of my short amount of patience and convincing to get her to keep her mouth close about it. And even then she still told! I sorta wish she would be the type and live a little so I could black mail her into keeping quite.

But nooo the perfect, know it all princess had to go and seek justice for my damn curfew. So I've been spending the past few weeks in and out of groundings.

Then of course our shitty fight tonight. All I wanted was a nice night with her. Maybe try to get her to warm up to me some more, so she be more lenient when she caught me coming in or out a window in the middle of the night.

Though I didn't plan on pissing her off. I. Just. Love. Driving. Her. Crazy. Normally she could take a little teasing and not get pissed, but tonight I had pushed my limits. Which wasn't my fault entirely, it's just when she gets aggravative, or annoyed she's no longer a stiff. Something inside her lights up and she glows.

"Ohhhh Marco has his, I'm thinking about a boring princess, face on." Janna said as she leaned forward so she was in between the passenger and driver seats.

"What?!" I asked. Oskar looked over at me.

"Really? Damn it I missed it!" He yelled as Janna patted him on the shoulder, understandingly.

"Don't worry bud. At the rate he's going you'll see it again soon." She winked at me.

"What the hell are you two going on about?!" I asked. I unwrapped a sucker and stuck it in my mouth.

Janna laid back against the seat and kicked her feet up on the console. "So when do we get to meet the stick in the mud?" She asked.

There was only one person I consider a stick in the mud that was okay to hang out with. "What you mean, Star?"

"No duh Sherlock." Janna said and I could practical here her eye roll.

I scoffed and threw my feet up on the dash board. I took the sucker out of my mouth. "Why would you want to meet a prissy kill joy? You would do the same thing I do tease her until she gets pissed and then I have to hear." I cleared my throat and took on a higher pitch. "Marco, Your friends are barbarians! They have no manners what so ever?! Why do you spend time with those people!?" I stuck my sucker back into my mouth ending my impression.

Oskar laughed whiled Janna hit my leg. "Well I don't care what she thinks or how she's acts. I'm tired of never being able to come over to your place anymore. Your house has the best food dude! Plus I have to met the girl that can make "too cool for school" Marco irritated, confused, and still make him feel like his the guilty party."

"Janna what the hell?" I asked.

Oskar laughed harder and wipe a fake tear away. "So besides being a prissy, know it all, stuck up princess. What else is she like?" He asked.

"Well when she's not all that...She's alright to be around." I rubbed the back of my neck feeling awkward.

"She cute?" He asked. I felt my cheeks heat up and something twing in my stomach. Why would he asked that?

"I've never thought about it. She's... okay to look at I guess." I thought about her eyes and hair. "She's better to look at than say, Janna." I joked.

"Hey Jerk! People think I'm cute your just bias cause not everyone is a Jackie Lynn Tomas clone."

Me and Oskar laughed as he stop the car. "See you guys later."

"Bye man."

"Take care."

I watched as they drove away and looked back at my house. Well good news my parents weren't home, but there was still Star.

I open the door. "Star?" I called. Not hearing a respond I went to see if she was in the kitchen. Which she wasn't, but she did clean up the nachos so I'll be sure to thank her for it. I went up to her room and knocked.

"Um Star, your not still mad at me are you?" Her door was shut and her light was on.

"Star?" I called out. I open her door and didn't see her anywhere in plain sight. Terror raise up in my throat as I broke out in a sprint to rush through her room.

"Star this isn't funny anymore! Come out of hiding!" I yelled loudly. I ran out if her room and into mine to see if she was waiting for me in there.

"Look I'm sorry okay?! I was acting like a prick and I shouldn't have left you bye yourself. I shouldn't had said all those things." Seeing that she wasn't in my room, I ran back into the living room.

Okay she wasn't in the house and I didn't see her outside when I came in. God what if someone took her!

I began to pace back and forth in front of the tv. No, no, no how could someone take Star she was tough and had magic. She should be okay, I just have to wait for her to return home.

I sat down briefly before spring back up. I began to pace again. Yeah there's, no way in hell I'm going to be able to sit and wait I might as well keep busy.

(Star's pov)

I laughed as Pony head cut a slit through the air. I took one last fleeting look at the Libray before following her threw.

"May I ask who are you?" I heard her say as I was forced to come to a sudden stop behind of her. I looked around her and saw Marco standing in the kitchen.

"Marco, what are you doing home?" I asked.

Confusion left his face as a smile replaced it. He rushed over to me and I almost had to take a step back.

"There you are! Where were you?! Shit Star you have no idea how worry I was when I got home and couldn't find you! I thought maybe... Oh who cares! Are you hurt? Hungry?" He rushed out.

I felt heat raise in my cheeks. He was acting like a parent. Well to be precise HIS parents every time they find out he's sunk out. Well at least he now knows how they feel.

"Is anyone going to answer my question?" Pony head asked and I turn toward her.

"Pony head this is Marco Diaz. He's the family I'm leaving with son. Marco this is Pony head she's a princess like me and my best friend."

He looked over at her and I watched confused as they both glare at the other. Marco was the first to turn away looking back over at me.

"Where did you go?" He asked and the way his voice sounded so small hurt me.

"Pony head to me to the Book keeper's dimension so I went to their Libray and book store. Oh I got you this." I remembered as I pulled out a book on boxing in other dimensions, and handed it to him.

I watched as he looked confused at first but his expression changing from that to one of happiness and delight to confusion all over.

"But we had that dumb fight?" He said and I shrugged.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean we're not still trying to get along. Besides you deserved something for staying up and worrying about me." I gave him a small smile which he returned.

What broke the tension was the sound of ripping I turn to the source to see King Pony head there with Saint O's guards.

"Princess there you are! You do know that was your last strike for sneaking out right. I told you what would happen if me and your mother caught you again."

I turn toward her, my eyes widen. "What your going back to Saint O's?!"

She nodded her head. "But hey, at least I got one more night in with my favorite girl!" I felt my eyes start to water.

She turn her head back to Marco. "Diaz you best be nice to my girl here or else you get the horn!" She smiled sadly at me and open her mouth up and gave me her dimensional scissor.

"Keep those safe for me B-fly." She made her way over to her father and the guards. "See you soon girl." She called back.

I watched as the portal closed behind them. "So um what are those." Marco asked, pointing to my hands.

"They're dimensional scissor." I gasp. "Marco with these we can go anywhere we want!" I felt excitement rush over me that I've haven felt in a long time.

I felt Marco's hand come to rest on my shoulder. "Actually there isn't in place I rather be." Before I could stop myself I awwed and watch and his cheeks change shade.

I heard the sound of a car pulling up in the driveway and notice how the color left his face.

" Mijo, Star! We're home." I heard his dad call from the living room.

They both came into the kitchen. "What's going on in here?" His mom asked.

Before he could respond I answered. "Marco and I were discussing which movie we wanted to watch on the couch." I told them.

"Oh." She paused. "Well you two keep it down your father and I are going upstairs. Goodnight."

I waited until they went upstairs before calling back goodnight and turning to Marco.

"Did you just cover for me?" He asked and I notice that a smile was starting to bloom on his face.

"Yeah well don't get use to it. After tonight you got a pretty good taste of what your parents go through when your missing." I told him, but that didn't stop his smiling.

"Come on." He moved to walk by me, but grabbed my arm so I would beside him.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To pick out a movie princess." I slowed down slightly so I was a step behind him and I smiled.

Princess. I kind of like that one.

Author's note

So what do you guys think? Is it okay? I'm still really not sure if its alright, but I'll let you judge for yourself. Hope you guys enjoy it. Love you guys and take care.㈵6


	3. Playing Cupid

Bad enough for you

Summary: A alternate universe of Star vs the forces of evil, where Star went to Saint O's before going to Earth and Marco is a bad boy.

Based off of Fullysketch's characters AU Princess!Star and BadBoy!Marco

Chapter three: Playing Cupid

(Marco's pov)

"I like red, I like hoodies, so I bought a dozen of them." I said nonchalantly while shrugging. Star smiled and let out a small laugh. I smile softly. This was nice, just walking down the school hallway together before class, since the likelihood of convincing her to skip class was low.

A group of people walked by us, a few telling Star hello and that they'll see her in class. Star and I shared a few classes together, and I found out that she shared a class with Janna and with Oskar. She did have class with the three of us, but it was last period so one of the three of us or all of us would skipped.

"Marco, everyone is so nice here." She told me as she waved bye to her classmates. I couldn't tell just by looking at them which class she had with them.

"Yeah, actually you should met Ferguson and Alfonzo. You'll probably really like them." I nodded to the direction of my friends. Only to see Ferguson trying to hit on some girl using a face drawn on his stomach only to get slap and his stomach slapped as well. Damn, not the best time for an example. I looked back at Star to see her reaction to the display. She seemed to be confused, but I could tell she was fighting back a smile.

"I'll introduce you to them another time." I notice that Oskar and Janna were standing at my locker waiting for me. Janna taking a selfie and Oskar playing his keytar.

I smirked to myself. I took out a sucker from my leather jacket, undid the wrapper, and stuck it in my mouth. They had wanted to meet Star... Now was a good damn time as any.

"Hey, follow me." I didn't give Star a chance to respond I grabbed her wrist that didn't have her wand in it, and pulled her toward my locker knowing that I'll probably get chewed out for it later.

"Hey guys!" I said as I stood in front of them with Star in tow.

They both looked up at me and then drifted their eyes to my company. Janna looked her over as a grin spread across her mouth. Shit. That's never good.

"Hi Marco! Who's your friend there?" She asked.

"Guys, this is Star Butterfly. Princess of Mewin" I let go of Star's wrist incase she wanted to curtsy or something. Instead she just rubbed her wrist and looked at me completely confused for a few moments then flicked her eyes to my best friends.

"Star this is Janna and Oskar." I told her. I watched as she began to smile realizing that I was introducing her to my best friends.

"So your the famous Star Butterfly that Marco just loves talking about." Janna teased. I sent a quick glare her way. I was doing what she asked, introducing her to Star, the least she could do was not make me sound like a prick or get me chewed out.

"Except he never once mention how pretty you are." Janna continued her smirk never leaving.

"I've seen you before, your in my last period and in my English class." Star said ignoring Janna's previous statement which was good since Janna would have kept on and kept on.

"Oh yeah! Your that blonde chick who sits in the front of class!" Damn Janna sure knew how to make a hell of an impression.

"Yes that's me. Are you not the girl who sits in the back and make rude comments about the teacher and our fellow classmates?" Star asked.

"Yup that's me!" My eyes widen at Janna's reaction to Star. "I'm also the one who changes our teacher's pictures on the slide show to the gross or nasty ones." She bragged.

"I'm guessing your also the one who drew mustaches on all the famous poets posters and left the skeleton in the biology lab in a vulgar pose?" Star asked sarcastically.

I fought the urge to slap my forehead Janna what the hell? I told her Star was a princess and that they shared a class the least she could do is to make sure Star didn't think I hung out with vulgar, asshole, rebels. I did, but she didn't need to know that. She sure as hell didn't need to let my parents know that.

"Actually Oskar helped me out with the skeleton one. Marco was in detention that day and it was suppose to be at one and in the lab, but instead they moved it to after school so he never got to see it. We even dressed up the skeleton like the teacher." Janna pouted, still pissed that I didn't get to see their revenge on the teacher who wrote me up for being a smart ass. I wouldn't have to be if he would just check his facts.

I looked over at Oskar and notice that he had been starring at Star for a while now which kind of sent a chill down my back.

"Wait a second your in my history class and in your our math class." Oskar said while point to himself and then me and Janna. I noticed that when Star looked at him and her eyes widen and her hearts seemed to go pinker.

Me, Janna, Star, and Oskar all have the same math class during last period. Since I'm a straight A student it didn't really matter if I went to class or not. School came easy to me, I was the world's worst at procrastinating until a assignment was due then throwing something together last minute and still getting a fantastic grade. I let Janna and Oskar copy from my homework since the teachers had already learn long ago my habit of foraging handwriting. Both my best friends made decent grades since I helped them out when they didn't understand what we were studying. Some of my classes were advance classes, well the ones that the principle made me take due to my test scores being so high.

"Right we have history together. Your the guy that shows up late and plays 'Mary had a little lamb.' when the teacher leaves to make copies." I let out a chuckle hearing how Oskar dealt with boring ass history class with out me or Janna.

I was about to comment about how they spent their time in class without me when my entire train of thought was derailed. I heard the distant sound of a skateboard rolling down the hall. I could feel my heart start to pound faster and faster. I bit down hard on the sucker breaking it to bits. Shit.

I watched as heaven took its form in short blonde hair with a aqua blue streak, freckles beneath sea foam green eyes, and shorts. Jackie Lynn Thomas!

She stopped shortly in front of my locker. "Hey Janna, I'll see you history, right?" The goddess asked.

"Yup. Hey think I can get Ferguson to get our teacher rambling on her fear lizards again?" Janna asked.

"Sure, but you better find a something to pay him with. Hey Star didn't see you there." She turn her attention to Star.

"Hello Jackie will you be coming to art today?" Star asked and I notice that she didn't sound so what's a good word, Pissy? Prissy? Guarded? When she spoke to other people. Hell maybe it was just me she did that with.

"Yup! Can't wait to see what your working on now. Well I got to go. See ya later." She pushed off and turn the corner.

"Sorry Star, your going to have to wait till Marco's hormones calm down before you'll be able to go to class." I heard Janna say.

I quickly turn to glare at her which I knew had no affect on her, but what the hell right?

"Oh does Marco like Jackie or something?" Star asked.

"I would go with or something. He's been crushing hardcore on her for years." Oskar said.

She turned around to look at me, but I was to busy glaring at my so called best friends who were actually rather shitty. "Well if you like, I wouldn't mind putting a good word in for you during our art classes." My eyes shot down to her blue ones.

Was she being serious? Cause not even Janna will do that for me. All she tells me is 'talk to her yourself I'm not bringing you up unless she asked.' Why would she bring me up when she's doing delinquent shit with Janna. But, Star if she would do that for me she was wonderful.

"Oh no Star now you've done it. He's never going to stop asking about it now." Janna groan.

"Shut up Janna." I told her never taking my eyes off Star. Star held my gaze and I notice that she was being completely honest with me.

I heard the bell ring and Star blinked. "Marco we have first period, lets go." She said an she moved from where she had been standing in between me and where Janna and Oskar were standing.

She turned around quickly and looked over at Janna and Oskar. "It was nice meeting you. Marco we are going to be late come on."

"I'll catch up." I told her as I toss the damp sucker stick on the floor. I watched as she shook her head, rolling her eyes, but none the less went to class.

"So what do you think?" I asked.

"She's bossy, a goody goody, and almost everything you said." Janna replied and Oskar shrugged as he turned around and open up my locker fishing out a pair of headphones.

"Invite her to lunch." Janna said as Oskar nodded his head to agree with her statement. She gave me a genuine smile.

"Now go to class before Princess Butterfly gives you a lecture." She shooed me toward the direction Star went in. Seeing as my dumb ass told Star I would come to that class, I reluctantly had to.

The day went by as normal. With the exception of lunch. Normally it was just me, Oskar, and Janna that sat together occasionally Ferguson and Alfonzo join us. So imagine everyone surprise when I drug Princess Star over to our table and had her sit with us.

Other than that today has been pretty normal. It was the final period of the day and all we were doing was getting our test back from Miss. Skullnick and trying not to get yelled at.

I stole the sit next to Star in the front of the class and let Oskar and Janna sit be hided us. Star was pretty pissed at me for taking someone's sit, but we didn't have assign sits so it was first come first serve.

"I have your test graded. As usual most of you did horrible." Miss. Skullnick said in that nasally voice of hers.

She handed Star hers and moved to me slapping mine on the table. Yeah me and her didn't see eye to eye.

She moved on and I looked down at my paper. A plus. Along with a note.

"If your going to tutor your delinquent friends at least make sure they can make As on my test. -Skullnick"

I turned around to look at Oskar and Janna. "Hey what did you guys make?" I asked.

"B plus." They answered in unison. I rolled my eyes. Hell they way she wrote it made it sound like they failed. I threw my feet up on the desk and took out another sucker.

I hated tutoring other students. It was a waste of my time. I didn't mind helping a little, but tutoring was usually a thirty plus minutes event. I didn't mind helping Janna or Oskar they were fast learners and knew how to not push my buttons, plus they usually got most of my spare time anyways, but when teachers asked me to tutor student, especially athletes I had to tell them no unless they could make it worth the wasted time. Coaches were the worst about it if a star player was failing a class they were suppose to bench them, but why do that when they could be tutor into passing their next test so they could play. Not to mention that the coaches would insist I do it since to them I was a no good delinquent and wasn't near as good since I didn't play a school sport. Though I found a way around that. If a teacher want me to tutor depending on the student and their grade and the grade they needed. Meant how many times me and my friends could get away with skipping the class with no write ups. Or how long I could rebel with out being sent to the office or put in detention. It was nice especially before a big game. And since coaches could only write me up and only a few of them taught the ones that piss me off or had a player I didn't like I could just get myself thrown in detention and if they needed me that bad they could get me out.

My eyes flicker to Star and I notice that she was frowning at her paper. She looked unhappy.

"Hey how did you do?" I asked turning toward her. She looked over at me and I notice that she left her wand on her desk to busy messing with her test paper.

"I got a C minus." She muttered. Someone must had already explain the grading system to her.

"Don't take it to hard at least you pass, and you can always improve by the next one." I reassured her.

She gave me and small smile. "Thanks Marco. So what did you make?"

"A plus." I told her. Normally I would have taken the bragging rights, but Star was upset enough as is.

"What?!" My paper got snatched off the desk so she could look at it.

"How did you mange that?" She asked.

I took the paper back from her and tried my hardest not to feel insulted. "I'm just good at school." I muttered.

Star stood up and walked over to the teacher desk with her paper in hand.

Shit now we're all going to get yelled at.

"Star sit down." I whispered trying my hardest not to swear at her.

"Miss. Skullnick I need to know how I got this grade and what I can do to fix it." Star said rather nicely and if it were me she was talking to I would have at least listen.

"Your complaining about one stupid grade? I finally found a man with a boat and he leaves me on the dock!" Miss Skullnick snapped.

"Dock?" Star asked being confused on what the hell did this have to with her grade.

"The dock isn't the important part!" She yelled and Star jumped back.

"Oh well, I guess I'm doomed to dry land forever." She lamented.

"I know how about I do a spell to get you the perfect guy and you help me with my work?" Star bargain.

My mouth dropped and I quickly took the sucker out before it hit the ground. There was no way Her Highness was going to use magic for her own benefit.

"Romantic, love storm!" Star yelled and I was surprise that she actually done it.

As the aftermath of the spell clear, Since I was in the front for once I saw the affect the spell had done. Or hadn't done, cause Star had done a really shitty job when it came to this particular spell.

Skullnick was a troll. A legitimate troll. Green skin and crazy red hair.

"Holy shit Star, what did you do?" I asked.

"I think I temporarily turned her into a troll." She sounded so stiff.

A quite pause went through the air before someone broke it, by yelling. "Star Butterfly rules!"

I turn and saw Oskar had yelled it and he ha caused other students to rejoice too.

"I'm hideous!" Skullnick seem to relize just how bad she looked and started screaming.

"Star change her back!" I yelled as I stood up and covered my ears as I made my way to them.

"Oh right, on it!" Star said through a nervous giggle.

"Lighting, change back!" Star yelled and I felt like I was being tightly squeezed so I shut my eyes.

We were at my house. In Star's room.

How the hell did she do that?

Miss Skullnick didn't take long to over come her shock and start screaming again.

"Star what made you think you were some kind of relationship expert?" I asked. Not because I was upset about how the spell turned out, actually it would be pretty funny if Star didn't look like she was about to be sick everywhere.

"I don't know! The spell was suppose to make her more appealing to men. Not turn her into a troll!" Her hands went up to cover her eyes and something about her being so upset about messing up made me feel bad.

She turned around to Miss Skullnick. "Please don't cry Miss Skullnick." She begged.

"Princess, why don't you just call your mom?" I asked gently not wanting to upset Star more. Since Star's mom was the queen she should know how to handle something like this.

She gasp and walked away from me. "No Marco, if my parents find out about this they'll send me back to Saint Olga's reform School for Wayward princess!"

"Saint who's school for what?" I asked.

"Saint Olga's reform School for Wayward princess. It is a reform school for princesses that don't act..." She looked down trying to think of a good enough word.

"Proper." She finished. "The girls that go in there never come out the same. She has a 100 percent success rate." Star continued.

She didn't even pretend to be happy while she spoke of it and that bugged me. She said she went there before? Why?

"You okay?" I asked.

She shook her head as if to clear away her thoughts. "Yes I'm fine."

"Look Star you just need to get the information with out letting her know what's going on. You know dance around the truth." I touched her shoulder.

She gave me a small smile. "Okay."

She walked over to her mirror. "Mirror, mirror on the wall call mom."

"Calling Tom." The mirror responded.

"Wait no, no, no!" Star freaked.

"Star!" The guy in the mirror said.

"No, I said mom not Tom." Star snapped. Wow finally someone who she was a shorter fuse with.

"Wait! I mean your here, I'm here." What the hell did that mean?

"Nope." Star made the move to hang up on him.

" Star no, Don't hang up!" His eye glowed as he yelled, but he didn't get far since Star did hung up on him.

"I really need to deleted him from my mirror." Star muttered.

"Who was he?" I asked. I couldn't help, but to be a little curious.

"Ex boyfriend." She answered. No way.

"Your ex boyfriend?" I asked.

"Obviously." She replied and turn back to the mirror. I didn't know she dated.

"So his name is Tom was he from Mewin?" I know I'm being nosy, but I was shocking to think that Star had a romantic history.

"No he's a demon. Now shh we'll talk about this later." For some reason I don't think we would. Wait she dated a demon!?

She hit one of the gems on the mirror and it redirected her to her mom.

"Oh Star darling what a pleasant surprise." Queen Butterfly said.

"Hello mother. So for example lets same some one did a bit if magic and turn someone into a troll, how would that someone go about to reverse that?" Star asked.

I turn to see Miss Skullnick stand up and run toward the window. I moved quickly to follow her, but she was already out.

"Star what is going on!?" I heard Star's mom ask.

"I got to go, bye!" She rushed out and shut the curtain. Then turn to me.

"What happen?!" She asked.

"She jumped out the window!" I told her as I made my way to the hole in the wall. Hopefully she could fix that before my parents got home.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her out the window with me landing on Skullnick.

"Nice work Marco." Star praised.

A higher pitched voice mimic her and we turned and saw Ludo and his monster army with him.

"Ludo why are you here?" Star demanded.

"I'm attacking you at you most distracted!" He respond.

"I wouldn't exactly call this my most distractive. I've been way more distracted than this." Star told him honestly, and yeah I could believe that.

"I don't know you seem pretty distracted to me." Ludo stated

"Eh, not really." Star was being so nonchalant about it that I had to force myself not to laugh.

"Oh well. Attack!" His monster army was running toward us as he scramble to get the hell off Skullnick.

Once we got to a more open place to fight Star jumped up. "Dagger crystal, Heart attack!"

The spell sent out broken heart daggers and I heard Star say. "Feel the love."

I made sure I was out of Star's spell radius. Once that was clear I found the monster that avoided Star."I'll have you you know that I won the over all title in boxing last year." I told them.

"Ohhh." They mocked until I gave a quick upper cut. He touched his jaw and looked at me and I smirked.

I quickly knocked out the three monsters I was fighting and the chicken, however someone came up behind me, put his arm around my neck and punch me in the stomach repeatedly. He was some sort of gray, buff, bull man.

I notice Star had hit a monster over its head with her wand then she notice me. "Rainbow blast!" She yelled, and I quickly slipped out of the hold before it could hit the both of us.

"Are you okay?" Star called as she flipped around and narwhale blasted someone.

"I'm fine. Just some bruising, no big deal." I told her. I moved to another monster who was about to jump Star.

"Not so fast." I grabbed his arm and threw him into another monster.

Star walked up behind me "Hey Marco, you can handle this for a minute by yourself right?" She asked.

"Yeah, no problem." I told her.

"Great, thanks!" She called. I turn back around and notice that our monster load had piled up. Damn it!

The same monster that had been hitting me before picked me up and threw me across the yard. Star was back but she was instead talking to the monster.

The monster ganged up on me and started chasing me. Yelling things like: get him, kill him, crushing him!

Star yelled to get their their attention. "Hey guys! Forgetting something?!" She tossed her wand up in the air and caught it.

"You idiots get the wand!" Ludo yelled and Star smirked.

"Turbo nuclear, butterfly blast!" She yelled. A huge rainbow shot out of her wand and burnt whatever was in its radius with death butterflies, which includes me unfortunately.

Once the spell was done I could hear Star whisper. "Wow." Yeah my thoughts exactly, mega damage.

She walked over to Ludo. "Told you I wasn't distracted. Wait did I just kill that guy?" She asked, referring to the guy Ludo was yelling at to get up.

"No he's probably in just bleeding internally and being a total baby about it." Ludo told her. Which if he was bleeding internally then yeah I understand just wanting to lay in the yard. Been there, done that.

"Lets go, useless." Ludo told his army.

As they got up to follow him threw to portal I turn my head and saw Skullnick getting rather handsy with the bull man. Gross.

Apparently Star didn't think so cause she cooed and awwed over it. Figures.

"So since I got you two together, how about that A?" Star asked.

"Sweetie I'd give you a A plus in the class if I was still a teacher." She told her. Ohhh bummer. "I'm moving in with Mr. Triceps over here."

The guy said something that I don't think anyone understood and Star called out to her. "What about my A?" She asked.

"Try getting your." She paused as if she was trying to figure something out. I had an idea on what she was going to call me so when she looked at me I shook my head. "Friend" she said finally. " to tutor you. He's top of the class for a reason." She called back.

After the went through the portal I couldn't stop myself. "Wah, wah."

Star sat on top of Oskar desk so everyone could see her as she gave them a recap of what happen yesterday. Since her sitting her desk made it so she was below average height I guess, she sat on his. Janna was be hide me today and Oskar was in the desk be hided Star's.

"So Miss Skullnick ran off with some gray, bull, man monster to another dimension and she is probably never coming back. I'm sorry." Star finished.

I don't know why she felt the need to apologize none of us really like Skullnick.

"Star Butterfly rules!" Oskar yelled. Which caused Star to jump since he was in the desk that she was on top of. Which I didn't really like the image of.

Oskar was the one to sit her up there so she could tell the story without everyone crowding her desk.

Though the second the words left Oskar mouth people stood up and began crowding his desk.

"Wow Star, that is so rad girl!" Jackie told her and a couldn't help feel a little jealous over Star's praise.

"Thanks, but actually I couldn't have done it with out Marco's help." Star had gotten off of Oskar's desk and snatched me out of mine and made me take her place next to Jackie.

"Really? That's awesome." She told me and I couldn't stop the nervous chuckle that escape my lips. I briefly felt my cheeks flush and I could hear a scoff coming from somewhere close. I didn't have to look to know it was Janna.

"Thanks Jackie." I turn to look at Star who was back on top of Oskar's desk and was talking to him and a few other people. I frown briefly until Star looked up at me and smiled and I gave her a small smile and a wink. I owned her one. She wasn't messing around when she said she would help me with Jackie.

I notice Oskar was looking at me too and I raised an eyebrow to let him know he had my attention. He flicked his bangs out of his face and sent me a sly look with his blue green eyes.

I didn't know if he was doing that because of Jackie complementing me or Star sitting on his desk. But before I could nod at either girl a portal open up and Skullnick was back in the class room.

We all gasp and it was Star who asked. "Miss Skullnick?"

"He dumped me! I think, I couldn't understand a word her was saying!" She yelled. Well no shit you got dumped if you to couldn't have a conversation.

"Welcome back Skullers!" Janna yelled and I had to fight back a smirk at the way she was about to piss off our teacher.

"Get ready for the worst pop quiz of your life!" She told us.

A collection of groans were heard and I moved back to my desk just as Star was slipping off Oskar's.

She looked so genuinely upset and a little scared too. I guess it was because we all knew how Skullnick was good on her promises.

I watched as Skullnick began writing complicated math problems on the board, for us to copy and answer.

I watched as Star worried her lip, she would split it in no time if she kept it up and some how I think Skullnick wasn't going to go easy on grading her test. I let out a small sigh knowing I had to help her some how.

I made sure Skullnick's back was turned and I leaned over and whisper in Star's ear. "Today after school I'm going to start tutoring you. 3:30 till 5:00, okay? Bring all the books for the classes you need help in."

She turned her head bring us extremely close and while it may not had bug Star I leaned back. "Your really going to tutor me?"

I nodded knowing that we should stop talking since Skullnick would hear us if we kept it up.

"Thank you." She whispered back and I grin. I looked back at the board and saw that she was still writing.

I went to writing down the first question when I felt something sharp poke me in the back. Turning quick I notice that Janna had her pen on her paper but there was a folded up not on the corner of her desk.

I grabbed it and unfolded it while the teach kept on writing.

"Why have you not been riding with us to school the past two days?" Oh it was from Oskar.

I wrote back. "Walked with Star yesterday cause my parents didn't think it was wise to let a sixteen year old girl walk to school by herself. Even though this sixteen year old girl can fight, and has magic. Road the bus this morning to keep her company." I folded the note back up and threw it at him.

I went back to working out the problems on the board deciding it was better to just write the answer then the whole problem, wasn't like I would show my work anyways.

I heard Oskar fake a sneeze so I turn back to him only to catch Star glaring at me. She must had seen when we first past it.

I held my hands up and mouthed out. "We're not cheating. Just talking."

She shook her head and I notice that she did that when she was trying not to roll her eyes at me. She mouth back. "Fine, but hurry before you get caught."

I nodded and took the note from Oskar's desk.

"Because its not like my car can fit another person. Tomorrow I'll be there normal time to pick your ass up and I don't care if you have to carry her out bridal style while she's kicking and screaming, she'll be riding with us from now on." He wrote.

I smirked. Damn that's poetic right there. "Okay I'll let her know. Also she might turn around and punch you and me if we keep passing notes, so don't write back."

I toss the note back. Then tore off another piece of paper and started a new note.

"Princess, tomorrow we are not to walk or ride the bus. I was just informed that the both of us can either willingly get in the car with Oskar and Janna or we will be taken by force. This is going to be a everyday thing incase your wondering. Don't fight them on this, you won't win. And it's safe to assume you are going to ride home with us as well."

I handed the paper over to her and I watched as she almost handed over to Oskar, but I shook my head no and pointed at her. She opened it and read over it and in her bright blue pen wrote her reply then passed it back

"It doesn't sound like your giving me a choice. So I'll assume that your not. I'll ride with your friends to and from school that's not a problem. I know you hate riding the bus. Now stop passing notes before you get detention and you make us have to wait for you. Princesses don't like to be kept waiting.

~Star Butterfly."

I folded the paper back up and slipped in my pocket. I started back on my test. Doing exactly what she told me to do. Give or take the stupid smile on my face.

Author's note:

Well at least it's long.

So what do you think I kind of have a off feeling about this chapter and I don't really know why.

So some one asked if I would be going in order of the episode, no. I truthfully wanted to but, with since its a AU some of the episode wouldn't make sense to do. Like the other foreign exchange episode, or blitz mart. Though I may come back and do the exchange episode later once Star and Marco are better friends idk. Also since their aged up I won't be able to mewpuberty. Which brakes my heart cause its one of my favorite. Though I plan on touching on it in a later chapter.


	4. Your better than that

Bad enough for you

Summary: A alternate universe of Star vs the forces of evil, where Star went to Saint O's before going to Earth and Marco is a bad boy.

Based off of Fullysketch's characters AU Princess!Star and BadBoy!Marco

Chapter four: Your better than that

(Star's pov)

Thump, thump,thump, thump.

I listen to the sound coming from upstairs of the Diaz's house. I put down the copy of Pride and Prejudice that Janna had lent me. She said she read it in middle school and was using it to keep a chair from rocking, but she thought I would like it more so she let me borrow it.

I made my way upstairs, following the sound of the thumps. I turn down the hallway the led to Marco's room. I stepped quietly and notice that he left his bedroom door open, with the light still on. I took a step forward into his doorway.

Marco stood in the middle of his room bouncing on his toes as he place punch after punch on a bag that swung from the ceiling. He had to have been going to this for over an hour since sweat was traveling down his face, and clinging to his white tank top. I watched the way his black gym shorts swish around the top of his calves.

I stood there in his doorway and watched him. He seemed really focus and I didn't want to be the one to break it.

"What's up, Princess?" He ask never slowing down his hits.

I'm not going lie, but I was pretty surprise that Marco knew I was in his doorway.

"What did that poor bag ever do to you?" I ask and I watch as have of his mouth turn up in a smirk.

"It's nothing personal. I just have to make an example of him." He played along with my question, which made me have to force back a smile and eye roll.

He slow down his hits and came to a stop. He turned around and looked at me.

"I have a match this weekend, do you want to come?" He asked as he took off his gloves.

"Marco, I really don't think it's my thing. Self defense is one thing, but hurting people as a sport seems barbaric." I told him and he shrugged.

"Whatever floats your boat, your highness. Janna and Oskar will be there so it's not like you'll be lonely. Besides if I win this fight it puts me in the running to go to the championship, so hell yeah to that!" He exclaimed.

He smiled at me widely and I could tell that he was extremely excited about this. I didn't know much about Earth sports or did I approve of this one, but Marco's excitement was contagious and I did want to support him, if it made him this happy.

"Now if you don't mind Star can you leave for a bit. I need to shower and change." I nodded and walked into my room and sat down on my bed. It didn't take, but two minutes before I the loudest of thumps and Marco scream a string of profanities.

He had fractured a finger and two broke knuckles from hitting the metal doorframe, is what the doctor said. So under no circumstance was he to box this weekend or any until his hand heal.

"This is shit." I heard him mumble underneath his arm that covered his face.

I did feel bad for him. He had trip over a shoe in his room and stuck out his hand to keep from falling only to to hit the doorframe with such force that it broke it.

I sat at my desk trying to focus on my book as Marco groan from where he laid on my bed. I knew he wasn't in pain since the doctor prescribed some type of medication to him for pain, he just wanted to make noise so I would keep talking to him.

I felt bad, I really did. He had been really excited. I move my wand off my lap and on to my desk.

"Wait a second you have a wand! You can just heal my hand!" He jumped up from my bed.

"I don't think that's something I feel comfortable trying Marco." I look over at him as he fell back on my bed with a groan.

I guess I could look in the instruction book for a spell. I stood up and walked over to my bed.

"Marco can you move your legs?" I ask as I leaned down to grab the book under my bed.

"Yeah." He picked his legs up and put them on my bed as I pulled out the book.

"What is that?" He asked.

"It's the magic instruction book that came with the wand." I answered him.

"It came with an instruction book?" I didn't have to look up at him to know that he was in disbelief.

"When a previous owner mastered a spell, they wrote it down in here." I told him.

"But it's not exactly organize, it's going to take a while to find. Oh here it is."

I hummed as I read the spell. It would be tricker than a normal spell.

"It's in a ancient language." I told him.

I picked up my wand and pointed it at his hand. "Releaseo! Demoneus! Investaci!" I yelled.

The room change color as the spell hit his arm. "Shit! I can feel my hand tingling! Is it working?!" He yelled.

To my horror his arm transform into a large, long, octopus tentacle. He screamed.

I screamed. "Marco! Don't worry I'll fix it! There must be a spell to fix it!" I flip through the spell book quickly only for the arm to flip the book through the wall an out the window.

(Marco's pov)

Under different circumstances having a monster arm might had been cool, if I could control it and if it would stop knock things over. And if it didn't interfere with my boxing.

I sitting down at the table eating when the arm knocked off the bowl of cereal and its box. Earlier it caused me to get scalded in the shower so I was slightly red and more than a little piss.

"Good morning, Marco. Good morning, monster arm." Star always the polite one said.

"Morning, you look like hell." She did though, to be fair. Her eyes were all blood shot and her pony tail look like she just threw it up.

"I was up all last night trying to find a spell to reverse, this." She gesture to my arm.

At the mention of being turned back into a normal arm, the monster arm knocked the bowl of cereal and the box off the table again.

At lunch I tried my hardest to avoid letting my new arm knock my tray out of my hand as I walked with Janna, Oskar, and Star to our table.

"Hey I got a question for you. What's the most important meal of the day?"

I looked up to see Lars one of the main bullies at our school picking on some poor kid. I gritted my teeth ready to shove my tray off to of my friends and go beat his ass.

I have always hated bullies. Before I took up boxing, I had been one of the smaller kids who did really well in school, so I know what it's like to have someone who think that it was their right to "teach" a kid a "lesson." Once I learned how to fight I spent days after school and weekends in detention for fighting on school grounds with not only my bullies, but anyone who thought they could pick on other students.

Lars knocked the tray out of the kid's hand causing their lunch to spread across the floor.

"It's breakfast! Hahaha!" Lars laughed and I rolled my eyes. He wasn't the brightest guy out there.

The kid laughed awkwardly, probably hoping if he did Lars would leave him alone.

"Heheh that's a good one Lars."

The poor victim bent down to retrieve the tray even though most of the food was ruin, when Lars shoved his face in the remaining food.

That was enough. I pushed my tray into Oskar's waiting hands knowing that when it came to bullies there was no holding me back or talking me out of it.

Before I could even make it over there my new appendage made it there before me hitting Lars in the face.

"Who did that?!" He asked holding his bruise cheek.

He looked down at me glaring. "No one hits La."

Before he could finish his name the arm slapped him back and forth multiple times before Lars ran off crying. The arm helped the guy up and wiped the food off his face.

It was silent for a second then the room broke out in cheers. The victim of walked over to me.

"I am forever in your debt sir." He did this bow to me as if I was some kind of monarch.

"Shit, dude it's not big of a deal." I told him trying to play it off.

"Hey can I check out that arm?" I looked over my shoulder to see the goddess herself, Jackie and a few of her friends standing with her.

"Sure." I let it stretch out and watched as her friends ooo and awed at it while Jackie gave it a high five.

People were either cheering over my new arm or getting a closer look.

I looked over the crowd and saw a blonde ponytail back in the lunch line with the kid that Lars had bullied.

She's buying him a new lunch.

(Star's pov)

I smiled to myself as I read the spell's description.

"Marco, I think I found the reverse spell." I glance over my shoulder to look at him.

He was laying on my bed with his shoes on no less, poking at the arm as it dangled above him.

"Really?" He asked sounding uninterested.

"Yes." I grabbed the potted plant sitting on the desk to me. "Returnous armeous, normalrenous!"

The spell back fired and turn the once alive plant into charred remains. That however seemed to get Marco's interest.

"Yeah, there's no way I'm letting you do that to my arm."

I huffed even though it wasn't the most lady like thing to do.

"I know Marco, but I am trying to fix it."

Either he knew I was getting short with him or he just didn't want to hang around, but he bounced off my bed.

"I'm going to my room while you practice." He told me while making his way to the door.

I sighed as I pulled another plant to me.

I stayed up the rest of the night repeating the spell over and over until I could get a perfect arm to grow.

I change how I pronounce and the dialect at least a hundred times.

Sunlight streamed in through my window as I muttered out the spell through my exhaustion. Instead of exploding or turning into some sort of messed up hand I watched as a arm grew from the soil and give me a thumbs up. I gasp.

"Marco!" I screamed, I grabbed the arm and ran to his room. Marco was doing one tentacle push ups on the floor when I ran in.

"Marco, look I did it! I can fix your arm!" I told him excitedly.

"Sup Star, hey watch this." He pushed himself off the floor and hit the punching bag off its chain.

"I think it'll really help me win my boxing match today." He told me as he walked closer to me.

I may not know the rules, but I'm willing to bet that having a monster arm was cheating.

"Your going to fight with it? That sounds really unfair." I scolded.

"You know it's funny how when you use magic for your own befit, it's fine, but when I use it to help me." He drifted off as he crossed the room and got in my face.

I felt my heart rate increase as I looked into Marco's angry brown eyes. I could see his fade scars. Sure we argue, but he's never got in my face before like he wanted to hurt me.

"Marco, I think that arm is a bad influence."

"And I think you should piss off your Majesty." I felt the tentacle wrap around me and push me out the door.

"Fine!" I heard the door slam behind me and I marched all the way back to my room.

I threw myself in my bed bouncing slightly with it. Why can't Marco see that this arm was changing him negatively. Sure Marco could be a well a lot of things when he felt like it, but he could also be one of the nicest guys. He cared about his friends and family. He gave up some of his afternoon time to tutor me. He would fight Ludo's army anytime they came to Earth.

I sighed and looked over at the clock. Marco Diaz could be a nice guy when he wanted to and, that's more than enough reason to go to his boxing match

"Excuse me, sorry, my bad." I shuffle my way to where Janna and Oskar were sitting, and took the seat next to Oskar.

"Wow Star you feelin okay? Cause you look like hell, and I pretty much go for anything." Oskar told me instead of just saying hello.

Janna punched his arm, but looked me over as well.

"I've been up for two days trying to fix Marco's arm, then he gets mad, then I came here to watch him box."

My attention was pulled toward the boxing ring as the referee introduced a boy about Marco's height and age.

"And his opponent, Marco Diaz."

My eyelids were extremely heavy, but I could still still Marco lurking in the shadows, giving him a darker look with his new appendage. I only saw Marco strike his opponent with his monster arm once, before my eyes drifted shut.

My body jumped into panic mode as my lungs try to ride themselves of the water. Before I could yell at Janna for throwing the water at me I heard Marco scream my name.

"Star!" Marco seemed to be fighting against the tentacle as it wrapped around his neck.

I jumped out of my seat and grabbed my wand.

"Returnous armeous, normalrenous!" The spell miss as the tentacle moved out of the way. I growled and aimed and missed again. This pattern continued.

"Haha I could do this all day!" The arm told me as it hanged from the ceiling with Marco.

I let out a small groan. "He's too wiggly!"

Marco pushed himself off the beam and into a pile arms. The arms wrap themselves around the tentacle as it screamed.

"Go now Star!" Marco yelled

Seeing the as my only shot I yelled the spell, hitting the arm.

"Noo! You'll never get rid of me! I'm apart of you now! You can treat the symptoms, but, you'll never cure the virus." The tentacle shrunk back into Marco's arm.

I rushed out of the stands with Janna and Oskar to check on Marco.

He stood up and looked down at his arm.

"Holy shit! My arm it's back to normal, and my hand it still broken!" He gasped in pain and held his hand closer to his chest.

I took Marco's hand and using my wand so that I would a ace bandage, I started wrapping his hand.

"I'm sorry Star." I looked up at him. "I should have listen to you." I gave him a small smile.

"I know." He smiled back at me.

"Hey um, when the monster arm said he would be back, thats nothing to worry about?" He asked.

I paused my wrapping. "Um, probably not?" Truthfully I wasn't sure, but hopefully for Marco sake it wouldn't ever be a problem again.

Author's note

...hi...

So first I owe you all an apologize for this late of a update. I just got swamped with work and school so I had to cut back on the writing. I'm sorry. I haven't given up on this story.

I really hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think. Until I update again which will be soon. Take care.


	5. Cheering up the princess

Bad enough for you

Summary: A alternate universe of Star vs the forces of evil, where Star went to Saint O's before going to Earth and Marco is a bad boy.

Based off of Fullysketch's characters AU Princess!Star and BadBoy!Marco

Chapter five: Cheering up the princess.

(Marco's pov)

"This sucks." I thought as Star and I took cover behind one of my parent's yard decorations. Star fell closely behind, jumping on top of it.

"Cupcake blast!" She yelled shooting a few of the monsters with large exploding cupcakes, though it did little to hold them off and they rushed forward. Slicing the head off the dog statue, we took off toward the shed, Star turning back to shoot the monsters that were following to close.

"We got them cornered!" Ludo shouted.

I pushed my weight against the door as Ludo's army pushed and banged against it. Star lite her wand up so that we could see and I quickly locked the door.

"Damn it." I muttered as I pushed some boxes in front of the door keeping it closed.

"Marco, what's going on?" Star asked, and I'm sure if this wasn't a life or death situation she might have chastise me for swearing. I almost wish she would.

"Um, don't freak out, but this maybe all my fault." I told her quickly as I dig through some boxes.

"What?!" She yelled at my back disbelief lacing her voice. I heard heavy breathing and the sound of the blinds on the window moving, before she continued.

"What did you do?" She demands.

The shed shook causing me to fall with the sugar skull I had been holding. I picked it up and handed it to Star.

"Here hold this, we're going to need some armor." I told her hoping it would distract her from my confession.

I moved over to the other side of the shed as Star said my name threateningly.

"Now where did Oskar and I put the blow torch?" I mumble to myself. I knew we were the last ones to have it unless Janna came by and "borrowed" it.

The shed shook and the blow torch fell into my hands. "Ha, here it is." I smiled at the convinces.

I put on a face mask and turned it on just as Star said my name again.

I knew that ignoring her and her questions was probably pissing her off, but if I could avoid telling her the truth I would, cause the truth was kind of embarrassing and really sentimental, and I knew Star would look to much into to it.

"Marco Diaz!" She snapped and I turned off the blow torch and flipped up the masked, looking at her angry blue eyes, I pretty much knew I was screwed.

"What is going on?" She asked once more and I sighed. Hell, this girl knew how to work on my conscience.

"Look, you remember how I was having that really shitty day?" I asked.

I went back to making armor as I thought about it. Oskar was sick, so I had to take the bus, but I over slept and while being late wasn't that big of a deal, it ended up being Skeeves that was my substitute teacher for first period and he put me in detention on a Friday, when I had a boxing match. If that wasn't shitty enough one of the football "stars" I was suppose to be tutoring failed his math test so not only was he pissed off at me, but so was the coach who made me run laps until there was only 15 minutes left in P.E class. Then the player in question shoves me into Jackie causing me to snap her skateboard in half.

Really though it was the players fault he failed that damn test. He didn't even show up for his tutoring and I wasn't going to beg him to. The coach got Oskar out of detention for the rest of the month like I wanted, and I agreed to tutored his player, he didn't come so I didn't make him so, he failed. End of story.

"I'm sorry you had a bad day Marco, but what does that have to do with right now?" Star asked as she helped me with the armor.

"I'm getting to that. Chill." I told her, right as a arm broke through the wall. Thinking quickly I moved the sugar skull in its reached letting it ripped the head off.

"Thank you." I called out the newly made hole, covering it with a picture frame. My parents were going to be pissed with all the damages.

"I was so upset." I turned and looked at her. "And you did everything you could to cheer me up." I told her gently and I could feel a small smile growing on my face as I though about it.

She sat by my side telling me corny jokes from some book she found, even offered to cook for me, and while I appreciated her efforts nothing help. What finally got my mood up was she convinced Skeeves to let me server out my dentition Thursday afternoon, with her at some benefit bake sell. While it wasn't my ideal way to spend an afternoon, it let me still go to the boxing match on Friday, and I got to spend time hanging out with Star without bickering and see her smile warmly at complete strangers for helping out a cause that had nothing to do with her.

I shook my head as I looked down at her as I continued with the story. "And then you met, Justin." I rolled my eyes and bit back a groan.

Janna had been with her when it happened. Apparently Star was hanging up flyers for the school, and Janna was skipping her class to hang out with Star. The the football team came out of the coach's room and Justin, the quarterback of our football team, happen to knock into Star causing her to fall and hit the ground.

According to Janna before she could yell at the dumb ass for knock over a inter dimensional princess, he helped her back up and apologized for not seeing her.

Which unfortunately, doesn't surprise me. Justin maybe a C average student, but unlike some of the other players he wasn't a asshole. He was a nice enough guy to everyone and was well liked with the teachers and students. He sat next to me in the few classes that I didn't take with Janna, Oskar, or Star. He was tall, blond, blue eyed, muscular, and wore collared shirts. So to me and my friends he looked like a boring, cookie cut, frat boy wanna be.

But apparently to Star he was somehow attractive, cause she slipped him my number so that he could call her.

I glanced up at Star and saw her eyes had glazed over and there was a sweet smile on her face and she bit lightly on her wand, it was as if she drifted off to some far away place. It was a look I've never seen on her.

"Star!?" I snapped. "Can you come back down to Earth for a sec?" I asked sarcastically.

She sighed. "I couldn't wait to talk to him." She said in a far away voice.

I remember her rushing through the door in a way I've never seen her. Princess don't run, which is complete bullshit since they also don't fight monster.

"Can I see you phone?" She asked with a sugary sweet smile, that she never wore when she spoke to me.

"Uh, sure. Why?" I handed her my phone and she practically skipped upstairs.

"I'm expecting a call." She paused. "From Justin!" She said excitedly.

She rushed upstairs before I could asked how he get my number or why didn't she give him the home line.

Hours flew by and I never heard my ringtone of "Space unicorn." The only sound I heard was Star's sighs and the occasional beeps.

I heard her sigh again, but it was happening now, and coming from above me. "I guess I'm just not good enough for a quarterback."

I felt something snap in me hearing her say that. Where was the bossy, can't tell me what to do, princess? The one that drove me up walls and also made me want to spend time with her.

"Are you kidding? Your one of the greatest people I know." I tore a piece of duck tape off, as the shed got rocked again causing boxes to fall over.

"Anyways, you were so sad." I paused to look up at her. "It was my turn to cheer you up."

And so it started I racked my brain to think of ways to bring a smile back on the princess's face. Though it was a lot harder than I thought. Star was scared of clowns, and didn't want me buying her paints or classical music. Not even fireworks, worked. I was running out of ideas.

"But then I realized that your the happiest when your narwhale blasting a monster." I told her thinking back to how I took her wand and tied it to a fishing pole.

"So, I tried to lure one here with your wand. I just didn't expect so damn many."

I had called Star out here after the first one had showed up only for more to emerge.

"So you brought monsters here to cheer me up?" She asked looking confused. Well when you phrase it like that it made me sound like a dumb ass.

"Yeah, but don't worry, we'll be fine with this armor on." I told her just as the roof was ripped off the shed and I was grabbed.

"Marco!"

Ludo laughed. "Give it up Star Butterfly! Your out number!"

Star let out a huff of annoyance. "Ludo what's with all the new monster?!" She was right, but to me that wasn't really the issue.

"What new monsters? These are the same monsters I always bring."

Star put her hands on her hips. "Hm, I don't know."

"I've never seen this guy before in my life." I supplied as I pulled my arm free and pointed at the alligator like monster.

"Surely you've met Man Arm." Ludo said.

I looked back at him. "Hey." He said and I nodded at him.

"And you must have met Spike Balls." Ludo pointed.

"We'll we were never formally introduced, he walked over and went to shake my hand. "Hi I'm Spike Balls. I'm usually in the back" I shook his Ball.

"Now that you all have met each other, get the wand!" Ludo yelled.

Star was quick to counter attack, hitting Man Arm with a spell making him drop me. I drop down and helped Star knock out some monsters.

"HONEY BEE, TORNADO STORM!" She yelled, as a shit ton of bees stung the monsters.

"You were right Marco! I am really am cheering up. I don't even care if Justin calls." I glanced over at Star as she avoided a hit and I felt myself smile as I looked over at her.

I heard my ringtone go off and watched as Star's eyes lite up even though Ludo made a comment about my ringtone.

She gasped. "It's Justin!"

I felt myself gasp at the choke hold I was in. "Well, answer the damn phone."

Her nose curled up, but she pressed the talk button anyways.

"Hello?" She asked. Justin seemed to be telling her something as Star avoided monster attacks.

She giggled happily. "Well thanks for calling. So um, oh sorry for interrupting you." She apologized just as a bear like monster roared into the phone. I heard Star scoff, and I cringed knowing that she was about to go off.

"Justin, can you hold one for a second?" Star moved the phone away from her mouth.

"You are being really rude! I am on the phone!" Star did a twirl before holding up her wand.

"SYRUP, TSUNAMI SHOCKWAVE!" I watched as sticky syrup poured out of her wand and covered the entire back yard and me as a added bonus, since I wasn't able to get out of the blast range.

I laid on the grass for a minute as I heard Star finish up the rest of her phone call with Justin. I bit back my annoyance for her actually crushing of some football star jackass, and walked over to her.

She had that bright smile on her face again and it stayed there even when I stood beside her.

"Thank you, Marco. You didn't have to do all this, but it did cheer me up." She told me and I wasn't sure if she was smiling because her newly found crush just called or because of what I did. I guess it doesn't matter.

What surprised me even more when Star wrapped her arms around my neck to hug me. I felt my whole damn body warm up because of it, and since I was covered in magic maple syrup Star was stuck to my side.

"Oh, yuck." Star said sounding more like herself.

"Just hand me my damn phone and I'll call Janna and Oskar to help ." I told her and she drop the phone in my hand.

"What can they do?" She asked.

"Well once they finish laughing, hopefully they can get us unstuck." I punched in Oskar's number.

"Thanks, Marco for today." I sighed.

"I just don't like see you down, Princess."

Author's note.

Sorry it took so long. I've been sick and focusing on finals, hopefully now I can give this fic the attention it deserves. Until next time, take care


	6. School dance

Bad enough for you

Summary: A alternate universe of Star vs the forces of evil, where Star went to Saint O's before going to Earth and Marco is a bad boy.

Based off of Fullysketch's characters AU Princess!Star and BadBoy!Marco

Chapter five:

School dance

* * *

(Marco's pov)

I prop my feet up on the row of bleachers in front of me as I leaned back, taking out a sucker, I stuck it in my mouth.

Janna was sitting next to me, occasionally leaning forward to swat Oskar on the back of the head, for starring to long at the cheerleaders as they warmed up.

"Janna cut it out. I'm only doing what everybody else will be doing in an hour. Watching the cheerleaders." Oskar snapped as he turned around from where he sat next to my converse.

Janna rolled her eyes. "I don't know why you would even bother paying attention to them, Brittany is such a..."

I nudged her with my elbow. Cause while it may be true I didn't feel like hearing another pain in the ass lecture about vulgarity from Star.

I heard Janna snort and Oskar was looking up at me with a shit eating grin.

"What?" I asked, taking my sucker out of my mouth.

"Marco, Star isn't here yet. Remember she said she didn't want anything to do with ditching sixth period and would wait for the pep rally to start at seventh period like everyone else. Although it's so cute of you to be taking her, 'You should never have to use vulgarity', rule to heart. Even when she's not around." Janna was smiling at me like she had me all figured out.

"Janna I don't give a damn what type of language you used, but I could live with out all the lectures on politeness, manners, and etiquettes, so if you be so kind as to humor me. I'd appreciate it." I put my sucker back in my mouth.

"To bad Star isn't here, it would be nice to have someone here who's actually pleasant." Oskar mussed.

I rolled my eyes. Anytime Star is around us, Oskar takes it as a opportunity to flirt with her. He didn't even like her like that just enjoy doing it. "She likes Justin, why I have no idea, but..." I drifted off know Oskar didn't need any further explanation.

Janna heard me. "Because he's cute and genuinely a nice guy, plus he doesn't pick fights with her every other day." She told me while smirking.

I bit down on my sucker. "We don't fight every other day." They both gave me a look.

"Well not anymore." I mumbled.

* * *

Skeeves turn on the microphone and cleared his throat. "Now give it up for your head cheerleader, who made captain on her own and not because her father made a generous donation to the school; Brittany Wong!" He yelled as the cheerleaders took the field.

I leaned over Star to A. Talk to Janna since she chose to have Star sitting in between us, and B. To annoy Star.

"You think if you actually made head cheerleader you wouldn't need to have Skeeves tell everyone you got it on skill alone." I said smirking.

Janna grinned. "But then how else are we suppose to know how we could afford the new cheerleader uniforms and all the football equipment?" She asked while snickering.

I felt a hand come to rest on my chest and I looked up to meet Star's blue eyes. I felt her push me back so that I was no longer leaning across her lap to talk.

"Personal space, Marco." She said as she went back to watching the pep rally.

"Give it up, if you totally love our awesome, opossum!" Brittany yelled into the mic.

Most of the crowd stood up and cheered while Oskar, Janna, and I stayed unmoving. Star looked at us as she politely clapped her hands.

"Why are you not participating?" She asked.

"Cause Brittany is horrible." Janna said.

"This is stupid and a waste of time." I replied.

"We have nothing better to do." Oskar flicked his bangs out of his eyes only for them to settle back down where they were.

Before Star could retort, Brittany yelled. "Now give it up for your Echo Creek Academy football team!"

More cheers erupted and Star's attention went to the field where her eyes followed a number 7 jersey wearing blond onto the field.

"And remember there will be a homecoming dance after the game on Friday, where we will face off with the Warriors!" Brittany yelled.

"Homecoming dance?" Star asked as she drug her eyes from where Justin was to meet mine.

"Yeah. It's a dance put on by the cheerleaders that's held in the gym. It's where kids who have nothing better to do on a Friday night go after watching our team lose to Sliver Hill Prep again."

Star stayed quite for a minute. "So if the cheerleaders put it on, does that mean the football players go?" She asked.

I looked at her strangely. "Yeah, I guess. Why does that." I pause as it clicked into place. Justin would be there.

"Marco, can we go?" Star asked.

I gave her a disbelieving look. "Star, out of everything I just said, what makes you think I want to pay to go to a dance?"

"You could take Jackie Lynn Thomas." She said with a smile.

I felt my face heat up as Janna laughed and Oskar said. "Damn already using the Jackie card."

I ignored their comments. "I have better things to do on a Friday night than go to some dumb dance." I looked away from Star and back to the field.

I heard her huff. "Last Friday you went over to Oskar's for band practice, then came home and made nachos to eat while we sat on couch and watched movies." She snapped.

"And I rather do that again than go to a dance." I said finally.

"That and the fact Marco here can't slow dance worth a damn." I turned and glared at Janna as she smiled at me.

"Oh!" I could hear the hostility leave Star's voice. "If that's all I can show you how, Marco. We can do it after you get done tutoring me." Star said excitedly.

I looked back over at her. "I'm not going to the dance, so you can forget it. You can find your own way in, your majesty." I snapped.

"Fine."

* * *

(Star's pov)

I walked into the gymnasium and watched as the spirit committee practice their routine. There was a series of flips and arm movement before they got together and lifted the dark haired girl who had been yelling on the field earlier in the air only to toss her up and her touch her toes before being caught and put down.

"Go ECA!" They all yelled.

I bit my lip as I thought this through. Janna had said that the spirit committee got into the dance for free, but joining meant becoming a cheerleader which isn't the most ladylike thing to do.

It did favor some feminism characteristics I thought as the girls on the squad rolled their hips.

"Hey, you! What are you doing here?" The girl, Brittany, I think is what Janna called her, asked.

"Oh hi. I was looking to see if I could join..." I drifted off remembering that she was captain and was incredible proud not to mention loud about it.

"Your team." I said with a smile focusing on the your part.

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow and looked me up and down. "Well, we don't just let anyone join, you'll have to tryout."

I nodded. "That's fine, I completely understand. After see how well you made the team look during the pep rally, of course you wouldn't let just anybody try out." Brittany smiled at having her ego stroked.

I think that maybe I'm spending to much time with Marco and his friends. I normally would never kiss up to someone just to get what I want.

"Let's see how you do..." Brittany drifted off waiting for my name.

"Star Butterfly." I told her. She nodded her head and pointed for me to go stand in the middle of the gym floor.

"Ashley go stand in front of her!" Brittany snapped.

Ashley stood a little off to the side so I could see what she was doing with her arms.

"Now Ashley is going to show you a cheer and then a dance a few times then you are going to repeat it after that we will see how good you are at tumbling before we decide if your cheerleading material." Brittany explained.

"You ready?"

* * *

(Marco's pov)

I prop my feet up on the coffee table in front of the sofa, mindlessly hitting buttons on the controller trying to out do Janna so she wouldn't win as Oskar played his keytar on the arm of the couch.

"So is Star still pissed about your disagreement?" Oskar asked.

I shrugged since I had a sucker in my mouth and couldn't let go of the controller.

"She's not here." He reminded me and I pushed my sucker to the side of my mouth so I could talk simi-clearly.

"Yeah and we waited on her outside the school for almost fifth teen minutes after school ended. She's the one always talking about being on time and shit."

"You don't think something happen do you?" He asked as he hit random keys.

"To her Highness, no. She has a wand remember. She probably just had to do some volunteer thing after school." I said.

I heard the front door open and close softly. Since my parents would have yelled to see if I was home I knew it had to be Star.

"I apologize for not letting you know I would not be riding home with you, Marco." Star said from where she stood in the door way.

"It's not a problem. I figure you just got caught up doing volunteer work or something." I told her as I continued with my game.

"Ah, Marco?" Oskar stop playing and was instead starring at Star. I paused the game and turn to look at her.

She was wearing a short yellow pelleted skirt, with an orange stripe along the hem. A yellow tank top that had the letters ECA diagonally across. A pair of pom poms were in her left hand.

"Star, why are you wearing that?" I asked and surprisingly my voice was even.

"Well obviously Marco, your looking at Echo Creek Academy's newest cheerleader!" Janna said as Star gave a sheepish smile.

Somehow I had a feeling Janna might have known where Star was this entire time.

Well shit.

Thanks Janna.

* * *

After Star had explained to us how cheerleading isn't so bad. "It's just yelling loud and making sure your voice carries, remembering steps and arm movements and when to do them, and flipping around which I do anyways when Ludo's monster army tries to take my wand." Janna and Oskar left after promising Star they'll be at the game Friday to support her.

I knew that it would be a asshole move to not go the game now. Star had made it a point to go to all of my boxing matches after the monster arm incident, even though she didn't actually approve of it. It is the thought that counts, and to be honest it was nice to see her up in the stands with Janna and Oskar and sometimes my parents (when they didn't have to work).

I unwrapped a new sucker and stuck it in my mouth as I leaned back in my chair, and put my feet up on the table. Half out of habit, half to annoy Star.

Their was a small smile stuck permanently on her lips, as if she was trying to fight back her from it spreading to a full blown smug grin. She hummed to herself as she started on dinner for the two of us. My parents decide last minute that it was date night.

"So how long are you going to make me stay at dance?" I asked her.

She turned quickly to look at me disbelief filled her face. "Dance?" She asked.

"Yeah, dance. Since I'm going to the game now, even though I don't know anything about football, I might as well hang around till your done with the dance." I shrugged.

The smile that spread on her lips was genuine and sweet. Her face grew soft and she looked so touched at what I had said. "That's great Marco, maybe you could asked..."

"Not happening." I cut her off know what she was going to say. "Just cause I'm going doesn't mean I think dances are any less lame."

"If that's what you want, Marco." She said.

Star's smile didn't leave. She walked over to the kitchen table where my feet were resting on and picked up my cell phone. My eyes widen as she unlocked it and started scrolling through it. What in the hell was she doing? She normally asked before picking up things on the off chance it would belong to someone else. I've seen her do it with pencils on the floor! Why would she think my phone would be any different?

 _"Say goodbye to the halls and the classes."_

I watched quietly as Star pressed the volume button on my phone making the acoustic version of the song fill the kitchen as she sat it back down on the table and walked over to me.

"Will you please dance with me?" She asked as she held her hand out for me to take hold. My eyes locked into her blue ones. 'Wow, they're really, really, blue.' I kicked my feet of the table and let my chair go back to being on all floors as I stood up. Her own fingers found their way into my hand as she lead me to the middle of the floor.

Not quite sure what to do with my hands I let Star guide one of them to her waist and the other stayed holding her hand as her free one took its place on my shoulder. She took the first step and I glanced down to make sure I was following her lead right.

After a few steps Star spoke up. "Marco, your not suppose to look at your feet while you dance." She said softly.

"Right. Sorry." I met her eyes and for a few steps I was doing fine until...

"Ouch." Star yelped as I stepped on her foot.

"Shit! My bad Star!" I apologize and I tried to pull away, but Star's grip was strong.

"It's fine Marco." She promise as we continued our dance I made sure to glance down every so often to make sure I wasn't about to step on her toes.

I looked up from my feet to met Star's blue eyes which were narrow at me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Marco Diaz, are you blushing?" She asked teasingly as smiled grew across her face.

"What? No!" I said quickly, even though I knew it was a bold face lie seeing as my cheeks were burning after each and every accidental step on Star's toes.

 _"Wendy run away with me, I know I sound crazy_ _don't you see what you do to me?"_

After stepping a few more times on Star's toes, a unsuccessful spin, the song drew to a end, and she let go of my hand and shoulder.

"See not everything that's prim and proper is horrible." She told me as she step back to continue cooking.

* * *

(Star's pov)

I smiled brightly up into the stands as Marco, Janna, and Oskar return to their seats. They had got up at the beginning of third quarter and it was two minutes from the end of fourth quarter. I knew they didn't have any interest in the sport, and we were losing badly, but I didn't like the thought of them leaving.

"Okay, make your way up to the gym so we can start taking up tickets for the dance! The less time we spend out side the less likely my hair is bound to mess up." Brittany snapped as we began picking up our Pom poms and megaphones. I picked up my wand and tucked it into my skirt as I walked up to the gymnasium with the rest of the squad I noticed a few students were already hanging around and there could be loud music heard from inside the gym.

I glance down at the field as the Warriors scored again. I stood next to the table where a few of the "Spirit boys" as Brittany calls them started taking the prepaid tickets.

"Hey Star!" I looked away from the field and at Ferguson who was wearing the schools mascot uniform.

"Hi Ferguson, how are you?" I asked politely.

"Better once I start dancing with some ladies." He replied with a smooth voice.

I giggled. Ferguson was friends with Marco, who had introduced us once Marco and I were on better terms along with his friend Alfonzo who was giving their tickets to Mitchell.

"Well, make sure you save a dance for me." I told him and he gave me a grin.

"I might be able to squeeze you in." He joked as he winked at me.

Alfonzo told him to come on and Ferguson told me he would see me on the inside as they walked into the gymnasium.

I waited patiently for Marco and the others to come up, but they never did and after the football team had made it up we closed the doors.

* * *

I held my cup of earth punch close to my chest as I looked over the dance floor to make sure no one was acting indecent, since it was part in my job, that and to watch to punch bowl, why though I wasn't sure.

I bit back a smiled as I watch yet another girl dump punch on Ferguson head. I couldn't help, but feel a little bit thankful that I wasn't on clean up duty.

"What's a gorgeous girl like yourself doing by yourself?" I felt a arm go around me and I jumped as I looked over at Janna.

"When did you get in?" I asked surprised since I never saw her at the door.

"Just now!" She replied happily. "Marco, Oskar, and I didn't feel like we should have to buy tickets for staying after school, since the facility makes us stay later every other day anyways for free. We thought it would be best if we snuck in here a little after it started." She explained.

"You guys are here after hours because you have detention. It's a punishment." I said dryly.

"True, but so is this music. Who in the hell is DJ?!" She asked.

"Language and its music Brittany approved." I told her.

"That explains it." She took my drink from my hands and started drink it. I ignore how we were right next to the punch bowl.

"What were you guys doing while you waited?" I asked as I looked over the gym floor seeing if I could spy Justin.

"We kidnapped the Warriors mascot and locked him in the bus." She replied.

"That's anwful!" I said shocked.

Janna laughed. "Calm down Star. It's not like his team won't be getting on the bus in a few minutes, he's just going to have to ride home in that smelly costume, besides its what he gets for harassing Ferguson throughout the game." She said with a shrug.

I huffed in displeasure. "Marco's idea?" As if I had to asked.

"I plead the fifth." Janna replied as if I knew what that meant I decided to drop the subject.

"Where is Marco and Oskar?" I asked.

Janna didn't answer, instead pointed to where a small crowd of people formed and I could see through the gaps that Marco was dancing along, (Extremely well I might add.) with the fast pace music that played.

"Janna I thought you said Marco couldn't dance?" I asked my eyes never leaving Marco's form.

"Said he could slow dance worth a shit, however he can break dance like nobody's business." She said with a grin as she looked at me.

I could feel my cheeks heating up as I watched him danced and if it hadn't been for the tall, broad shoulder, blond that stood close to the door, Marco would have caught me staring.

"Janna, please excuse me, but I need to ask Justin a question." I smiled as I made my way to the door.

* * *

(Marco's pov)

I wiped the sweat of my forehead with the back of my hand before wiping that on Janna's hat once I got over to her.

"Gross Diaz." Janna said with a smile as she dipped her fingers in her cup and flicked it on me.

"Where did Star run off to?" I asked.

She pointed over to the door where I caught Star's long blonde ponytail catching the light of the doorway as she talked to Justin. Oh.

"She did however, see you dance before she ran off." Janna said innocently.

"Oh yeah?" I notice how Justin smiled down at Star as he shook his head side to side and pointed out the door and Star's reaction to nodded, and smile dejectedly.

"Hold that thought." I told Janna as I made my way over to Star after Justin walked out the door.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked once I was close enough.

She met my eyes with a forced smile. "He said that the football team were going out to eat and play video games, that they were all to tired to dance. Maybe next time."

Of course they were tired, they just lost 7 to 63. I heard the songs switched over to a slow song as Star's blue gaze fell to the floor.

"Princess, do you wanna dance with me?" I asked hoping that maybe the offer would cheer her up.

Her eyes flew up to mine once again and a small smile spread on her lips.

"I thought you said school dances are lame?" She teased and I rolled my eyes and took her hand.

"They are, but you've worked so hard so you could come to this dumb ass thing, and I'll damned if you don't get at least one slow dance." My hand found her waist while her's went to my shoulder and I tried my best to avoid stepping on her feet though it was without luck.

"Marco?" She asked and I brought my eyes back to her's as I raised a brow.

"Thank you. This means a lot." She smiled at me and I couldn't stop myself from grinning back even though I hated dances and I kept stepping on her toes and the music sucks. She was happy.

The music change to another fast beat song and before I could even process what was happing, Star's hand was ripped from my grasp as Janna yelled back over her shoulder. "My turn!" She pulled Star away from me and started spinning her around. Oskar followed closely behind the two calling dibs on the next dance.

I smiled as I watched Janna and Star laugh, and while the song that was playing was completely different from the one in my head I could help but hum the one in my head.

 _"I could be your lost boy, your last chance, your everything thing better plan. Somewhere I never land."_

Author's note

I have no idea why my brain thought of Somewhere in Neverland by All Time Low would be the song Marco and Star danced to in the kitchen. When there are so many other slow songs I could have used. But it did so being that I named this entire fic after one of their songs I decided to just make it the acoustic version since its simi slow and here you are.

So what did you guys think of the first episode of season two?

I realize that this chapter is nothing like the school spirit episode. But I'm going to reference it in chapters to come so I had to write it. Trust me it's not my favorite chapter either. But hopefully you guys like it.

Until next time my lovelies. Take care.


End file.
